peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 July 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-07-13 ; Comments *(Adapted from Alan's message to Peel Newsgroup) Here's the next Cover Versions show, the third of four broadcast over two weekends. It's another three-hour show in four parts, but I'm afraid I missed the first 10 mins or so, so it starts part-way through Party Dictator's first session track, Pressure. *Peel cites the God Bullies track as a “demonstration of the near-perfect cover version – one that leaves the original lying bruised and tattered in the gutter.” *Expresses approval of Sonic Youth for appearing on so many cover compilations. Says he hopes they won’t stop doing it “no matter how big they get.” The band appear twice on this show, as well as in the form of Ciccone Youth. *After the Husker Du track, JP runs through the other artists and tracks on the same NME EP. These include Tom Waits' Downtown Train, "which I must admit didn't impress me much, but his stuff never has done." *“A confused old man presses the wrong button and somewhere on the other side of the galaxy a planet explodes,” Peel comments, after playing a Party Dictator session track before rather than after the Pioneers. * Confirms that the Duane Eddy track is still among his favourite singles. It would be among his four choices for the 1959 Peelenium. Sessions *Party Diktator #1 First broadcast of only session. *Scientist #1 Repeat of only session. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Pixies: Evil-Hearted You (12" - Planet Of Sound) 4AD &''' *Butthole Surfers: Hurdy Gurdy Man '@ ' '''& (1a) *Party Diktator: Pressure (Peel session) *Family Cat: Bus Stop (CD - Through The Looking Glass: 1966) Imaginary &''' *Owen Gray: Every Beat Of My Heart (LP – Camel And The Oasis Of Reggae) Pama *God Bullies: Tie A Yellow Ribbon (EP - The Ugly American Overkill Tour EP) Amphetamine) Reptile *Ordinaires: Kashmir (12” EP - Kashmir) Brave '''@ *Sonic Youth: Electricity (CD - Fast 'n' Bulbous: A Tribute to Captain Beefheart) Imaginary (news) *Sonic Youth: Within You, Without You (LP – Sergeant Pepper Knew My Father) NME *Scientist: The Circle (Peel session) *Coolies: I Am A Rock (LP – Dig..?) Db *Fabulous Flames: Holly Holy (v/a LP – Club Reggae) Trojan *Lawnmower Deth: Kids In America (EP – Kids In America) Earache &''' *Terry Edwards: Never Understand (EP - Terry Edwards Plays The Music Of Jim & William Reed) Stim *Party Diktator: Bagger (Peel session) - continues after tape flip (1b) *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: Long Black Veil (LP - Kicking Against The Pricks) Mute *Maloko: Soul Man (LP – Soul On Fire) African Music Gallery *Ciccone Youth: Into the Groove(y) (EP - Into the Groove(y)) Blast First '''& *Family Cat: Rocks Off (CD - Stoned Again (A Tribute To The Stones)) Imaginary &''' *DJ Lebowitz: Holiday In Cambodia (LP - Beware Of The Piano) Fowl ''(JP: "He's another quality artist who seems to have vanished without trace.") ''&''' :(JP: "Roll over, Jimi, and let Steel Pole Bath Tub take over. Doesn't work really, does it?") *Steel Pole Bath Tub: Voodoo Chile (single - Arizona Garbage Truck) Sympathy For The Record Industry''' &''' *Cannonball King: Danny Boy (LP – Camel And The Oasis Of Reggae) Pama *James: Sunday Morning (Heaven & Hell: A Tribute To Velvet Underground) Imaginary *Scientist: The Exorcist (Peel session) *Ride: Eight Miles High (CD - Through The Looking Glass: 1966) Imaginary ''- continues after tape flip'' & (2a) *Husker Du: Ticket To Ride (EP - Big Four) NME''' &''' *Party Diktator: Dreamland (Peel session) *Pioneers: I Need Your Sweet Inspiration (LP – http://www.discogs.com/Various-Club-Reggae/master/641689 Club Reggae) Trojan *Bastard Kestrel: Past, Present & Future (12" EP - Raserai) Wiiija (news) *Mechanix Enterprise: Let's Get Down (single) City Beat *Johnny Thunders & Patti Palladin: Baby, It's You (LP - Copy Cats) Jungle *Duane Eddy: Peter Gunn Theme (single, 1959)' &' *Wedding Present: It's Getting Better (LP – Sergeant Pepper Knew My Father) NME &''' *Very Things: When Father Papered The Parlour (LP - A Reflex Compilation) Reflex *Eugene Chadbourne: Der Fuehrer's Face (LP - Corpses Of Foreign War) Fundamental '''& *Scientist: The Bee (Peel session) *Levellers 5: Eleanor Rigby (CD - Through The Looking Glass: 1966) Imaginary ''- contiunes after tape flip'' &''' (2b) *Prudes: Bird On The Wire (single - Powerful Brain (Why Don't You Use It?)) Imaginary *Howlin' Wolf: Goin' Down Slow (CD - Moanin' & Howlin') Charly *Half Man Half Biscuit: Old Tige (EP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit '''& *Party Diktator: Beam Me Up (sessions) *Kartoon Krew: Batman (single) Profile *Ritual Tension: Hotel California (12") Sacrifice *Tracks marked @''' on '''File 5 *Tracks marked &''' on '''File 6 File ;Name * 1991-07-13 Peel-1991-07-13-Cover-Versions-1a * 1991-07-13 Peel-1991-07-13-Cover-Versions-1b * 1991-07-13 Peel-1991-07-13-Cover-Versions-2a * 1991-07-13 Peel-1991-07-13-Cover-Versions-2b * 5) 1991-06-xx-07-xx Peel Show LE109 * 6) John Peel Radio Sessions - Cover version only shows 1990 ;Length *47:01 *44:14 *46:51 *31:00 *5) 1:33:36 (46:52-54:35) (to 50:47 unique) *6) 2:30:12 (1:07:45-1:10:27 unique) ;Other * Show ends a couple of minutes before the end of the final file, which concludes with the 2am news. * Shared via Peel Newsgroup * Many thanks to Alan! * 5) Created from LE109 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June July 1991 Lee Tape 109 * 6) Many thanks to Darren Wilshaw ;Available * 1-4) Mooo * 5) Mooo * 6) Mixcloud Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online